heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Unstoppable Juggernaut (X-Men)
The Unstoppable Juggernaut is an episode of ''The X-Men'' animated series, originally airing March 6, 1993. This episode is based loosely on Uncanny X-Men #12.Uncanny X-Men #12 It introduces "The Unstoppable Juggernaut" to the series.The Unstoppable Juggernaut Review and Media By Stu. Toon Zone. Plot When the X-Men return from a mission, they discover that the X-Mansion is destroyed. Storm, Jean, Rogue and Wolverine check the remains of the school to find any traces of the destroyer or from Professor X. They don't find a body and Jean can't reach him telepathically, so they must assume that he is dead or far beyond Jean's range. They are then called to the unharmed control room by Cyclops and Jubilee, who have found a message from the Professor. He informs them that he will be gone for some time, leaving the X-Men with no clues about his whereabouts. Fortunately, the message is recorded before the school was destroyed, so he has most likely not perished in the rubble. Wolverine finds a large footprint and picks up a scent that he believes is from the person that trashed the school. Despite Cyclops' orders against it, Wolverine goes after the suspected destroyer, followed by Storm, Rogue and Jubilee. In the city, the three split up to look for Wolverine. However, Jubilee spots a mutant on a building site who appears to be made out of pure steel. Thinking he is the one responsible for trashing the school, she goes after him, but is nearly crushed by the building he is tearing down. She is saved, however by Wolverine they attack the mutant, Colossus, who easily defeats them, stating he does not know about a mansion. When he gets away, Wolverine says he was not the one because he smelled different. They are interrupted by Rogue, who informs them about a robbery going on. Arriving at the scene, they see that Colossus is being carried away by the police. Wolverine, convinced of his innocence, says they have captured the wrong one, and Storm and Rogue agree to rescue him from prison. In prison, they meet Beast (who tells them to thank Jean for the cookies), and break Colossus out, with some help from their powers. Jubilee and Wolverine find the real culprit, Juggernaut, robbing a bank, and try to apprehend him, but Juggernaut is too strong. Soon, Storm, Rogue, Colossus, Cyclops and Jean arrive at the scene. Jean explains that she can't mind-control Juggernaut as long as his helmet is on. Cyclops thinks that they can defeat him, as long as they (especially Wolverine) work as a team. The plan works, thanks to the combined attacks of the X-Men and the strength of Colossus. Rogue manages to absorb some of his powers, revealing why he destroyed the mansion: Xavier is his half-brother and he wanted to take revenge because his parents treated Xavier better than him. Wolverine releases his helmet and Jean wipes his mind clean: Juggernaut is harmless (for the time being). Back at the mansion, Colossus helps them with rebuilding. Wolverine invites him to stay and join the X-Men, but Colossus chooses to resume his journey. Looking at the nearly-rebuilt mansion, Wolverine and Jubilee both realize that they have come to consider the mansion as their home. In other media This episode is used as the basis for My Way Entertainment's internet parody J3: Shadow of the Colossi, the third part of their Juggernaut parody series. Cast of X-Men *Cal Dodd — Wolverine *Norm Spencer — Cyclops *Cedric Smith — Professor XProfessor Charles Xavier]] *Lenore Zann — Rogue *George Buza — Beast *Catherine Disher — Jean Grey * Alyson Court — Jubilee References Category:X-Men (TV series) episodes Category:1993 television episodes